Tōshō Daimos
is a Japanese anime television series produced by Nihon Sunrise. ''Daimos is the third installment of the "Romantic Trilogy", following Chōdenji Robo Combattler V and Chōdenji Machine Voltes V. It ran from 1 April 1978 to 27 January 1979 and consisted of 44 episodes. A movie with the pivotal episodes strung together titled Starbirds was released in the US by the same company that released Tranzor Z. The name Daimos is derived from Deimos, one of the two moons of Mars. Outside of Japan, the show also aired in the Philippines, Malaysia and Italy. In the early 1980s there was a VHS release in France, but only the first seven episodes were available. In the 1990s, the entire series was shown in Poland (although with Polish voiceover, the Italian dubbing could be heard in background). Tadao Nagahama, who directed the series, is often miscredited as the "creator" of the trilogy. It was actually created by "Saburo Yatsude," best known to American fans as the creator of Voltron (Golion in its original Japanese). "Saburo Yatsude" is not a real person. Similar to "Hajime Yatate", the name is a pseudonym which refers to the collective staff of Toei Co. Ltd (specifically, the main Toei division, as opposed to the animation division). The series was animated by Sunrise on Toei's behalf. The first appearance of Daimos in the United States was in the late 1970s as a part of Mattel's Shogun Warriors line of imported Super Robot toys. Story After the destruction of their home world, the survivors of the planet Baam (Brahmin in the Philippine dub) head towards Earth with the goal of negotiating the purchase of land for emigration. Unfortunately, during the negotiations, the Baam-seijin (literally, 'Baam Star People'; called Brahmin in the Philippine dub) leader, Leon, is assassinated by his second in command, Georiya, and the delegation from Earth is framed for the murder. In the ensuing chaos, Doctor Isamu Ryūzaki of the Earth delegation is shot and killed. Shortly after the disastrous end of the talks, the Baam-seijin (called “Valerians” in Starbirds) begin a campaign of terror against Earth, lead by Leon’s son, Admiral Richter, who deploys a variety of “Mecha Soldiers” against the planet’s defenses. The only thing standing between the Earthlings and annihilation is the transforming, karate-using super robot, Daimos and its pilot, Kazuya Ryūzaki (Richard Hartford in the Filipino English dubbed version). But that changes when he meets and falls in love with a mysterious girl named Erika, who turns out to be Richter’s sister. Over the course of their struggles to reunite, Kazuya and Erika each learn that the other’s people are not all evil... and that their own people are not all good. Characters Earthlings *'Kazuya Ryūzaki' The pilot of Daimos and the hero of the series, he was raised by the Izumi after his father’s death. After meeting and falling in love with Erika, he fights for the day when the war will end and they will be reunited, with his strong will of survival motivating him to be victorious. He is a karate black belt and champion (which helps battling the monsters, as Daimos has a system that makes it mimic its pilot’s movements). When he was 14 years old, he suffered a terrible accident, but managed to finish his rehabilitation successfully. **'Filipino English dubbed name' Richard Hartford **'Starbirds dubbed name' Kelly Hunter **'French dubbed name' Kazuya Ryūzaki **'Italian dubbed name' Kazuya Ryūzaki *'Kyōshirō Yūzuki' Kazuya’s friend with a dark brown afro style hair, and the main pilot of the jet fighter Galva FX-II. Apart from being an ace fighter pilot, he is also a skilled swordsman who takes the war with the Baams very seriously. He also has a grudge against his strict grandfather, whom he blames for his parents’ misfortune. **'Filipino English dubbed name' Edward Kramer **'Starbirds dubbed name' Duncan **'French dubbed name' Kyoushiro **'Italian dubbed name' Kyoshiro Yozuki *'Nana Izumi' The granddaughter of Shinichirou Izumi (in the Filipino English dub, she's introduced as Richard's younger sister), an excellent markswoman and sometimes co-pilot of Galva FX-II. She has a crush on Kazuya, and initially resents Erika. She leaves the group for some time after committing a big mistake that almost costs her her life, and returns with a more serious attitude. **'Filipino English dubbed name' Joanna **'French dubbed name' Nana **'Italian dubbed name' Nanà Izumi *'Shin'ichirō Izumi' After the death of Doctor Ryuuzaki, he takes over the operations of Daimobic. He taught Kazuya in the art of Karate. **'Filipino English dubbed name' Professor Yurgen **'Starbirds dubbed name' Professor Wells **'French dubbed name' Docteur Izumi **'Italian dubbed Name' Professor Izumi *'Cairo' The ever-cheerful support robot at Daimobic. A useful assistant to Doctor Izumi, but sometimes bumbling, wise-cracking and always harassed by Nana's nanny Okane. *'Okane' Nana's nanny and she also got her nephew in episode 33. **'Filipino English dubbed name' Bertha *'General Sakamori Miwa' A leader of Earth’s military, Miwa is a bigot who wants nothing more than to see all of the aliens destroyed. He wants to take control of the Daimobic and its operations for the Daimos, but in the end he gains nothing in getting what he wants. He was knocked out by Kazuya after the Daimobic relaunches for the Brahmin asteroid, and it's mentioned that his misdeeds were discovered and he is to be arrested. **'Filipino English dubbed name' General Harris *'Isamu Ryūzaki' The founder of the Daimobic labs and designer of Daimos. He was killed during the breakdown of the negotiations between the Baam Seijin and the Earthlings. **'Filipino English dubbed name' Professor Hartford **'Starbirds dubbed name' Professor Hunter **'French dubbed name' Docteur Isamu Ryuzaki **'Italian dubbed Name' Professor Isamu Ryuzaki Baam People *'Georiya' The personal adviser of Richter and Erika’s father. He usurped the throne by killing Leon since the rightful heir has not reached the age of maturity and he also shot Dr. Isamu Ryuzaki. Later, he wanted to make Erika his queen, despite the huge age gap between them. In the end, he was killed by Richter in mortal combat but before he died he revealed that he has a remote-controlled implant in his heart that in case he would be killed, it would automatically control the whole Baam asteroid city to move towards Jupiter, but this was thwarted by Kazuya and Richter. Appearances: 32 - 42 episodes. *'Richter' A disgruntled admiral and prince who has hatred for all Earthlings because of his father’s death. He has an obsession to conquer the Earth and make it the new home for the Baam race. At first he hated Kazuya because of Erika’s love for him, but in the end after he found out that Georiya was the one who assassinated Leon, he becomes determined to kill Georiya and regain the throne of Baam. However, he ends up being mortally wounded by a wave of Brahmin genocide squad machine guns. Just before he dies he manages to prevent the Baam city from crashing into Jupiter, and tells Kazuya to look after Erika for him. Although not an evil person, he is often blinded by his desire for vengeance. He is concerned for the safety of his people as well. **'Filipino English dubbed name' Ulrich **'Starbirds dubbed name' Roderick **'Italian dubbed name' Rikiter *'Erika' The Baam princess, sister of Richter and the true love of Kazuya. Once a royal princess, while accompanying her father Leon and brother Richter to a council meeting with the earth forces, she witnessed her father's death, and, in attempting to calm Richter, accidentally caused Professor Ryuzaki's death. Thus to atone the death of her father she is working as a field doctor while Richter became the admiral for the Baam forces against Earth’s. In a space accident she fell out of a burning spaceship and fell to the sea, losing her past memories (temporary amnesia)about herself and what she did. Then in Kazuya's first battle he found her unconscious and by that moment he fell in love with her, unknowing that she is a Baam Seijin. After she recovers her memory, her guilty conscience becomes the greatest obstacle to their happiness. *'Raiza' Richter’s beautiful, green-haired scientist and a loyal subject of the Baam Empire. She has secret affections and high regards for Richter but she dislikes Erika because she considers her a traitor. In the end that she was killed by Georiya himself due to helping Richter to ploy an assassination plot against him. Appearances: 1 - 42 episodes. **'Filipino English dubbed name' Laida **'Starbirds dubbed name' Lisa **'Italian dubbed name' Laiza *'Balbas' Richter’s bald-headed stocky general. He was killed when he helped Kazuya get into Daimos. Eventually revealed that he has a noble soul. Appearances: 1 - 35 episodes. **'Filipino English dubbed name' Zendor *'Margarete' Erika’s nanny. She was the only witness of the two royal siblings growing up, and eventually she is a confidant to Erika’s feelings for the enemy pilot Kazuya. She even sacrificed her life to protect Erika from Richter’s brutal torture. Eventually she lost her wings as a punishment for being a traitor but she manage to protect Erika for what remained of her life. **'Filipino dubbed name' Rowena **'Starbirds dubbed name' Margareta **'Italian dubbed name' Margarete *'Gurney Halleck' A Baam warrior who, in exchange for a pardon for his supposedly traitorous activities, challenged Kazuya to a man-to-man duel. When the duel was interrupted by Baam ninja attempting to kill both of them, Kyoshiro helped him and Kazuya escape. During their rematch, a combat machine containing a nuclear bomb attacked them. Halleck entered the machine, flying it into space and sacrificing himself to save Kazuya. In his final transmission to Kazuya, he told him that Erika was waiting for the day that they will be reunited again in peace. His name ws clearly derived from the Frank Herbert novel "Dune". Appearances: 9 episode only. **'Filipino English dubbed name' Hector *'Aizam' A Baam scientist and also a close friend of Richter. Originally under the orders of Georiya to replace Richter in the invasion of Earth, Aizam instead turned to Richter and became his trusted advisor, temporarily replacing Raiza as his scientist. He hides a fatal sickness, but overworks himself. It is because of his inventions that Daimos was forced to undergo several upgrades (particularly the Daimo-Light energy and more weapon upgrades). Aizam is killed in battle against Kazuya, declaring that he could not ask for more than a warrior's death in battlefield instead of succumbing to his sickness. Appearances: 26 - 28 episodes. **'Filipino English dubbed name' Aizard Mecha Daimos Kazuya's machine, which transforms from Tranzor, a giant truck, to robot. It utilizes a system that mimics the pilot movements, which especially helps Kazuya in combat due to his skills as a Karate expert. Before battle, Daimos in Tranzor mode is launched from inside a cave while Kazuya drives his Tryper 75 car toward it. The car is launched into the Tranzor through its rear doors before the cockpit detaches and is placed forward into the cab. After running off a cliff at top speed, the Tranzor begins its transformation to Daimos (called “Dynamo” in Starbirds). *'Height' 45 meters *'Weight' 150 tons *'Power Source' Daimo-Light *'Weapons' **'Daimos Gun' The standard machine gun mounted on the pelvic or hip area. **'Daimos Missile' The missile launchers mounted on Daimos' legs. **'Foot Cutter' Blades mounted on Daimos' feet. **'Five Shooter' The five golden darts to be thrown to the enemy. It is called Magnetic Blades in the Filipino English dub **'Snake Lock' A pair of sharp discs with three strings launched from Daimos' elbow. It's called Gyro Whiplash in the Filipino dub version. **'Cross Boomerang' Two blades are joined to form a shuriken. **'Souryuu Ken' (Double Dragon Blade) The two four headed daggers, which is originally mounted on Daimos' chest, can be retracted any time. Called the Daimos Blade/ Double Daggers in the Filipino English dub. **'Sanryuu Kon' (Triple Dragon Stick) A three section staff with sharp blades on the end of its edges. It is called Battle Baton in the Filipino English dub. **'Daimos Shaft' The two glaives that can be attached together, hidden in Daimos' feet. This weapon is included in the upgrade at the aftermath of Aizam's arrival and his more advanced robots. It is called Daimos-Shaft Blade or Daimos-Shafts in the Filipino English dub. **'Battle Break' The two weapons which look like tonfas. The shafts are replaced by blades. This weapon is also an upgrade. **'Daimos Chain Shark' The two chains with a hook shoot from above Daimos' hands. They can be use to deal damage or to drag the enemy. This weapon is also added after Aizam's arrival. **'Drill Anchor' A missile launcher mounted on Daimos' back. These missiles have a drill effect, allowing them to pierce the enemy's armor and dealing more damage than the Daimo Missile. **'Double Blizzard' Daimos' chest is mounted with powerful fans that can generate a whirlwind against the enemy, which usually launches the enemy to the sky, setting up for most of Kazuya's finishing blows. In one episode, Kazuya used it for the first time since gaining new weapons in which he did a move which is similar to that of combattler v's finishing move **'Freezer Storm/ Freezer Blast' After Aizam introduced his more powerful robots, this new weapon is introduced. Mounted on Daimos' head, it is capable of sending freezing rays, which freezes the enemy. **'Fire Blizzard' An upgrade of Double Blizzard, though it does not replace the weapon. It is identical to Double Blizzard, except that it is empowered with fire. It is often used in pair with Freezer Storm, due to the fact that the drastic changes of temperature can effectively weaken the enemy's armor. ***Due to Kazuya's expertise in Karate, he usually finishes off his enemies with these finishing moves, mostly done after launching the enemy with Double Blizzard or Fire Blizzard (though in some cases, he uses other means to launch the enemy or not launching them at all): **'Hissatsu Reppuu Daimos Kick' Kazuya launches a flying kick to the enemy, in which Daimos' feet revealed sharp blades. Though not often used as a finishing blow, sometimes it is used to finish the enemy. **'Hissatsu Daimos Chop' Kazuya cuts the enemy in two with his hand just like he would break bricks. **'Hissatsu Reppuu Seiken Zuki' Kazuya's trademark finishing blow. He launches a powerful punch which shatters the enemy robot's interior as the fist goes through the enemy. In the earlier Filipino English dub, it is merely called the finishing blow, but it is later referred as Daimos Deathblow. Galva FX II A small combat plane piloted by Kyoshiro and Nana. Though it is not as powerful as Daimos, it has many times contributed in Daimos' victories. It is equipped with beam lasers and missiles. Battle Robots Serve as the monsters of the week from episode 1 to 25 and are carried by the Baam battleship Guranrol. *'Zubansa': Appears in episode 1. Powers include red eye lasers, a cannon for each arm, flight, and launchable chained heads. They serve as the primary infantry force of the Baam army and are seen throughout the series. *'Dali Form 1': Appears in episode 2. Powers include electric force field and shocks from its whip-like hair, an armored roller mode, energy absorption, pink eye lasers, eight laser cannons in each side, flight, cluster missiles from the mouth, freezing breath, and reconstruction from the head. **'Dali Form 2': Powers include flight and clawed fingers. *'Gaiosu': Appears in episode 3. Powers include flight, green eye beams, armored wings, a drill tail, needle missiles from the fingers, electric buzzsaws in the wings, and knuckle spikes. *'Munsoruto': Appears in episode 4. Powers include flight, a 3-tube missile launcher in each arm, mouth flames, twin drills in each foot, crescent blasts from the head, and a sword in each shoulder. *'Gurumongu': Appears in episode 5. Powers include flight, shoulder buzzsaws, an 8-tube missile launcher in each shovel claw hand, and a chest barrel that fires missiles, bullets, and fire. *'Meteoro Form 1': Appears in episode 6. Powers include flight, finger missiles, swimming, eye tractor beam, dual round shields armed with a grapple claw, pelvis missiles, spinning shoulder missile launchers, and wind manipulation. **'Meteoro Form 2': Powers include a head drill and grapple claw arms. *'Death Folk': Appears in episode 7. Powers include flight, rocket punches, finger missiles, a drill in each arm, rocket feet armed with sharp talons, lightning manipulation from the head horns, a launchable sword in each arm, and a rocket launcher in each leg. *'Batoruda': Appears in episode 8. Powers include swimming, levitation, finger missiles, high body temperature, a reforming chain from each shoulder, a drill torpedo from the head, shoulder rockets, a six tube missile launcher in the abdomen, and eight machine guns in the torso. *'Shaifurudo': Appears in episode 9. Powers include flight, four pink lasers from the back, blade resistant head, mouth flames, pincer claws, yellow eye lasers, leg clamps, and an atom bomb in the head. *'Dangle': Appears in episode 10. Powers include flight, twin fist missiles, a green sonic beam from the mouth, regeneration, twin head flamethrowers, and constricting tank treads. *'Musterall': Appears in episode 11. Powers include swimming, levitation, dual body buzzsaws, three pink lasers from the neck, nine whip tentacles, launchable spikes from the top body buzzsaw, and abdomen missiles. *'Gavotte Form 1': Appears in episode 12. Powers include a flying saucer mode, pink energy balls from the "mouth, mind control through sound waves, levitation, launchable spikes from the head, and high body temperature. **'Gavotte Form 2': Powers include flight, double laser torpedoes on each "hip", pectoral lasers, regeneration, and mind control through ultra sonic waves. *'Damuda': Appears in episode 13. Powers include swimming, twin heads, red eye lasers, mouth flames, fangs, and regeneration. *'Klein': Appears in episode 14. Four bladed arms, the alpha ray that fires rain-like pink lasers, the beta ray that emits pink lightning bolts, the gamma ray that fires pink homing lasers, teleportation by combining its rays, will explode if used too long, flight, kicking, three teleporting missiles from the abdomen, and living flaming debris after exploding. *'Hazanga': Appears in episode 15. Powers include swimming, levitation, buzzsaw crab claws, six extendable drills from the torso, a cutter ring on the waist, and can survive decapitation. *'Gonzarudo': Appears in episode 16. Powers include breaking down into tanks, levitation, an underside drill, a red electric ray from the mouth, six sword arms, and spike missiles from the torso. *'Gagadosu': Appears in episode 17. Powers include levitation, twin back rockets, grenade launcher arms, yellow energy bullets from the shoulders, a sword in each hand capable of emitting electricity when used like drills, six spike missile launchers in the torso, and a constricting tail. *'Bikkugando': Appears in episode 18. Swimming, flight, missile launchers in the torso, pink energy bolts from the "mouth", and drill hands. *'Gatsuru': Appears in episode 19. Powers include flight, swimming, a meteor mode, homing spike missiles, electric bites, talons, and a buzzsaw on the back. *'Malegori': Appears in episode 20. Swimming, a trident with launchable spikes and can create water spouts, scale spike missiles, levitation, red sonic rings from the manta ray mouth, and can separate from its lower half. Is named the Neptune Robot in the Filipino dub. *'Medorsusu': Appears in episode 21. Flight, four arms, four rotatable faces armed with red eye lasers, mouth missiles, and mouth flames. Is named the Janus Robot in the Filipino dub. *'Zarukimusu': Appears in episode 22. Powers include a sword, a sharp round shield that fires eight pink lasers, bladed boomerangs from the scalp, a tractor beam from each wing, three missile launchers in each pectoral, can morph its right hand into a drill, and regeneration. Is named Zargon in the Filipino dub. *'Baioron': Appears in episode 23. Hurricane force suction in the back, a pair of grapple claws that emit electricity, thick armor, and regeneration. Is named the Tarantula Robot in the Filipino dub and has the roar of Hedorah *'Zeron North and South': Appear in episode 24. Both of them are magnetically attracted even when blown to pieces, can fly, use their magnetic fields to deflect and destroy projectiles, and will explode upon touching each other. They are named Magneton in the Filipino dub. North and South are replaced with Positive and Negative, respectively. North is also armed with a 3-tube missile launcher in the chest and a red visor ray while South can fire explosive blasts from its face. *'Grangeiru': Appears in episode 25. Powers include swimming, flight, green energy bolts from the mouth, a long tongue ideal for coiling, a yellow sonic field called an ionizing shield, launchable razor fins from the back and explosive variation from all over the body, regeneration, launchable red iron spears from within each forearm, and six spike missiles in each shoulder. Roar is that of Godzilla's. Is named the Drax Robot in the Filipino dub. *'Barbarian Robot': Appears in episode 26. Is equipped with a pair of tomahawks and an orange electric field from the shoulders. It is used as a testing robot used to fight Zonnekaiza. Mecha Warriors Serve as the monsters of the week from episode 26 to 44 and are carried by the Baam flying fortress Cobrard. *Zonnekaizaa *Biggufurasshaa *Gimeria *Desukarugo *Takaburudo *Zuroddo *Darudasu *Gerugaada *Dariusu *Reagindo *Gomurei *Geshutoru *Doboogu *Aguuda *Gurando *Zorubasu *Gadorusu *Goddoaamon Cast *'Kazuya Ryūzaki' Akira Kamiya *'Kyōshirō Yūzuki' Kazuyuki Sogabe *'Nana Izumi' Youko Kuri *'Georiya' Kazuya Tatekabe *'Shin'ichirō Izumi' Hisashi Katsuta *'Cairo' You Inoue *'General Sakamori Miwa' Tamio Ouki *'Isamu Ryūzaki' Shozo Iizuka *'Richter' Osamu Ichikawa *'Erika' Miyuki Ueda *'Raiza' Kazuko Yanaga *'Balbas' Shozo Iizuka *'Okane' Miyoko Aso *'Margarete' Miyoko Aso *'Gurney Halleck' Hiroya Ishimaru *'Aizam' Makio Inoue Toys '' toy/mecha edition.]] Popy released a diecast toy of Daimos during the series' run in 1978. Like its anime counterpart, the toy could transform from robot to Tranzer mode. Aside from its array of weapons, the toy came with two mini replicas of Kazuya's Tryper 75S car. The toy was imported into North America by Bandai as part of the Godaikin line in the 1980s.Robot Japan - Daimos DX Godaikin Popy also released a Jumbo Machinder version of Daimos, which was imported into the U.S. by Mattel as part of their Shogun Warriors line.CollectionDX - Fighting General Daimos In 2008, Bandai released a newer, smaller Daimos toy as part of their Soul of Chogokin line. This toy is more anime-accurate and more poseable than its Popy diecast predecessor. Unlike the original Popy toy, this toy has a more complex transformation in order to remain faithful to its anime design. In addition to its weapons and two miniature Tryper 75S cars, the toy comes with a larger-sized Tryper car that features an opening cockpit, movable wings and a Kazuya driver figure. A miniature replica of the Galva FX II plane is also included in the package.CollectionDX - Soul of Chogokin Daimos Ebay Site References External links *Daimos YouTube Channel * * information on Daimos * information on Daimos contains images, names and descriptions for nearly all characters and robots. It also contains summaries of all episodes Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime of 1978 Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series Category:Japanese television series Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Shunsuke Kikuchi Category:Super Robots ar:توشو دايموس id:Daimos it:General Daimos ja:闘将ダイモス pl:Generał Daimos zh:鬥將大武士